


Sag

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Iroh and Ursa have a conversation about parental love over turtle ducks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' 'nor am I profiting off this.

"You have such fondness for turtle ducks." A duckling chirps furiously, paddling against their sibling in a race for bread bobbing in the water. "I dare say it matches my fondness for tea." 

Ursa tosses another chunk as the duckling chirps turn into cries of distress. The pond quiets a moment as heads dunk for soggy bread. Iroh groans, kneeling to snatch a piece from the loaf in her hands. 

The bread crumples in his fingers. 

"I once brought my son here." 

"Did you ever attempt to throw an entire loaf at the ducklings?" 

"I was only ever brave enough for war."


End file.
